She Lost Him
by rosieeblossom
Summary: Even Though Cedric Diggory Asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball ,There Was Another Love Interest in His Life. This is The Story of How She Lost Him, Twice. READ&REVIEW!
1. Home

Home

_Chapter 1:Home._

Summer was one of the longest yet, or it felt that way for her. She figures it was because she was away from him. Owl post was what made her happy the most that summer, all because the long pieces of parchment were from him, usually ending with his love for her.

Her owl, Wilbur, was what awoke her that morning with a letter tied to its leg; it was of course from him. His letters were usually quite lengthy; she was disappointed with this letter.

_Rose, _

_Gone to the quidditch world cup, owl you when I get back_

_Love Ced x. _

It was not the fact it was not up to its usual standard, it was the fact that she was not going to the world cup, being muggleborn her parents wouldn't understand how important it was for her to see men/women flying around on broomsticks playing with a "quaffle" which they figured must be some kind of magical animal. Sighing Rose got out of bed and busied herself brushing her wavy long blonde hair, thinking to herself about how lucky Cedric was to see the match of the century, Rose being a big quidditch fan was very jealous indeed.

The next two weeks passed with owls going back and forth with letters. On the 1st of September however Rose did not feel the need to send a letter, so unfortunately Wilbur was all caged up, the first time that summer.

"ROSE, hurry up, we should of left 5 minutes ago!" Roses mum called up the stairs

"COMING" Rose shouted back, after checking her bed for lost quills, she ran downstairs grabbed Wilbur's cage and out the front door , closely followed by her mum and dad who was carry her rather heavy school trunk.

The traffic to Kings cross station was not that busy, by the time they got there they had 45 minutes to spare to find platform 9 and 3 quarters , load her trunk and hers sisters trunk onto the Hogwarts Express and say their goodbyes.

"You be good this year, Rosie" said Mr Smith, her dad

"When have I ever not been?" grinned Rose

"No Rose, this year is important..."

"Yes dad. . ."

"Promise you will look after you sister?" asked her mum

"Honestly, she will be fine." Rose replied cheekily

"Hmmm, Promise you will write every weekend?"

" . . Yehh" said Rose, who had lost concentration as she had just spotted the person she was looking for, Cedric. The whistle blew for the people to get on the train.

"Well cyah mum" as she embraced her into a hug "Bye dad" kissing him on the cheek.

With that she climbed on board the train and heading the way she saw Cedric. She came to the last compartment and slid the door open

"Hi" she said making him jump as he did not noticed her come in

"Rose" cedric said as he ran and hugged her, taking in his scent of him, Rose felt she was home.


	2. Train Journey

Chapter 2: Train Journey

_Chapter 2: Train Journey_

"Hi" she said her head on his chest as he was taller then she was.

"Hey" he whispers back

"I missed you" she whispers now looking up at him

"I missed you too" and on her lips he places a light kiss, she smiles beneath his lips before kissing him back and deepening the kiss.

"Eurghhh . . . We've been on this train 5 minutes and you too can't keep your hands of each other!"

"James, shut up!" Cedric told him

"What it's true?" he said who was now smirking, it was so typical on James Maguire to interrupt such a magical moment.

"Right, I'm gonnah go find Jessie and the others, ok?" Rose told the boys who were both now sitting down on the seats

"Ok" Ced replied, he had now lost concentration because James was now showing him the sports section in the daily prophet. After kissing Ced on the cheek she left the compartment looking for her fellow female Hufflepuffs .The train was buzzing with people talking away happily, girls squealing as they greet their friends, boys arguing about the world cup, people taking advantage of their wands, owls hooting away indignantly, everything felt the way it should be.

She found her sister, who was in second year now, chatting away with 5 other girls in one compartment. She kept on walking until she found the compartment she was looking for, she slid the door open ,the girls all turned their heads at once to see who had intruded, when they saw it was Rose squeals and excited greetings filled the compartment , Jessie reached her first and hugged her tight, Rose took her seat next to Ivana.

"How was your summer Rose?" Violet asked her

"Hmm, it was ok" she said "nothing great happened. Did any of you go to the world cup? Ced said it was amazing"

"Argg, can you please stop talking about quidditch, its bad enough with 4 brothers" Jessie pleaded

"Oh I feel your pain, it's bad enough with 2" Izzy said

"At least you girls get quidditch during the summer. . ." Rose muttered

"Oh Rose, stop acting like a boy" teased Jessie

"Rose? A boy? She's got the biggest bum here" Ivana said

"Shutup" said Rose, who was blushing slightly

"Yep, no wonder Cedric loves her so much" giggled Izzy everyone burst out laughing, except Rose, who had taken to looking out the window.

"What does Cedric love?" nobody had noticed him arrive at the door

"Rosie's Bum" Jessie told him, a smirk crossed his face

"Ah, yes, but it's more the boobs for me" Cedric rather smugly said

"Oh, is it now?" Rose said, walking towards him with one eyebrow raised

"Yes I think you will find it is" as he wrapped his arms around her waste, placing a hand on her bum, and lifting her up , Rose giggled as he span her around.

"Hem Hem" that noise was of course from Jessie

"Cedric put me down!" squealed Rose

"No, I'm never letting go of you again, I love you too much" he stubbornly replied. A few Aw's were let out of the girls in the compartment, Jessie however was let out noises as if she was going to throw up

"Diggory, you repulse me" she said "now put Rose down before she gets a nosebleed"

"Hale, you're just jealous" he said as he lowered Rose down

"Jealous of what?" scoffed Jessie

"That you're not loved"

Before Jessie could take out her wand Rose rounded on him sternly she spoke "Cedric Diggory, I think you best leave this compartment before my best friend commits a murder" he laughed , then giving Rose a quick kiss on the cheek, he ran out of the door.

"Argg, Rose what do you see in him?" Jessie asked

"What do you not?" giggled Izzy

"He's so good looking . . ."said Violet

"Strong and silent "whispered Ivana

"Yes thank you, once you've all finished oggling over _My _boyfriend" Rose said

"But he's so big headed" muttered Jessie.

The rest of the train journey was spent talking and giggling with only one visit from Cedric. When darkness fell upon them and the lights lit up they all decided to put on their robes. Rose was feeling rather peckish by the time the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station, jumping out of the train, climbing into the horseless carriage and heading towards the grand castle , Rose's mouth was watering with the thought of treacle tart.


	3. Triwizard Cup

Chapter 3: Triwizard Cup

_Chapter 3: Triwizard Cup_

As Rose, Jessie, Violet, Ivana and Izzy entered the torch lit entrance hall they were engulfed into a crowd of people

"What's going on?" Rose asked a nearby Ravenclaw

"Peeves" he said.

"Ahh"

Peeves the poltergeist was sure to create havoc, this time he was of course by dropping water balloons on top of people's heads. She could now hear professor McGonagall's screeches at him

"I shall call the headmaster!" she shouted "I'm warning you Peeves" – Rose did not find out what happened next as she had entered the hall, it looked as good as it always did, she crossed the hall and sat down at the Hufflepuffs table, she sat with the girls, Cedric came and slid into the bench next to her she saw Jessie scowl at this she was about to say something when McGonagall came into the hall closely followed by the first years

"I swear we were not that small when we began" Rose hissed

"They get smaller every year" agreed Cedric

McGonagall had now placed the 3 legged stall in front of the teachers table and placed the sorting hat on the stall, the rip on the front of the hat had opened and he started to sing his song;

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a with, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of the four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While they still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_Ives never yet been wrong _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!'_

The Great Hall rang with applause. The sorting then began with Stewart Ackerly Becoming a Ravenclaw.

"Where do you reckon the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher is?" hissed Izzy across the table, looking up at the teachers table Rose saw no new face unlike they usually did the whole other 6 years she had been there,

"I don't know" whispered Ivana "maybe Dumbledore couldn't find any one stupid enough too?"

The Hufflepuff table erupted as 'Madley Laura' joined the table, Rose recognised her as one of the girls which was in the compartment with her sister. Rose turned her attention to the sorting, from behind her Cedric slipped his arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, she smiled to herself as 'Quirke Orla' became a Ravenclaw. As Kevin Whitby was called for his sorting she heard Cedrics belly groan

"I wish they would hurry up" he mumbled.

Two seconds later the hat shouted _'Hufflepuff' _which meant the sorting had finished. Professor Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was smiling around at his students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the hall "_Tuck in."_

People clapped loudly at this as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes, Rose remembered her appetite, and dug in at once.

The Fat Friar, Hufflepuffs ghost, was drifting up and down the table, greeting people as he went; he was always taken with Rose and Jessie so it was only natural that he stopped and said hello,

"Hello Rose, looking as beautiful as ever I see" he said, his cheeks glowing silver "Oh and Jessie you're glowing"

At this Cedric got protective and put his arm around Roses shoulder

"Hello Friar, your looking good yourself," said Jessie, making his cheeks go even darker silver, he chuckled at this compliment and drifted of to congratulate the first years.

"I was wondering, how come you and Jessie are so close to the Friar?" Cedric asked Rose, this made Jessie choke on the piece of steak she was chewing, Rose laughed slightly remembering the circumstance which bring the together

"Umm...Well it was third year and we were . . . Running down the corridor on 5th floor and we were being chased by Mrs Norris. . . Because we had let of some wet start fireworks off, at two o clock in the morning" Rose said giggling slightly

"Yehh, and well he covered for us, told Filch we had gone down a different corridor" Jessie added

"What? That was you two? That was all us boys would talk about for the next week after that!" said Cedric, he was shocked.

"Yehh" Rose was blushing now, as Cedric was staring at her with admiration.

Once everybody had finished their dinner professor Dumbledore got up to do his speech. The buzz of the chatter ceased almost at once,

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give you a few notices.

'Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would to check it." There were a few people muttering in an outrage. He continued "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT!?" Rose gasped, she was outraged. . Hogwarts without Quidditch was like Giants being small, a wizard without a wand, a house elf dressed in clothes. She looked around the great hall she saw that some people had stood up in outrage, People were shouting abuse. She looks round at Cedric who was mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore Continued as if he hadn't heard anything- "This is due to an event that is starting in October, I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts"- at that moment the doors of the Great Hall burst open, a man was stood in the doorway. Everyone was staring at him, he started walking towards the teachers table, a dull clunk echoed through the hall as he walked,

"Who's that?" Rose whispered to Cedric

"I don't know . . ." he said.

As the stranger reached Dumbledore he stuck out his hand and Dumbledore took it, shaking it vigorously ,and turned to the faces of awe that was looking at him " May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Dumbledore brightly to the students." Professor Moody" Izzy and Ivana gasped

"What? Who is he?" Rose hissed across the table

"Rose, that's Alastor Moody, Mad Eye Moody, the best Auror of all time." Cedric told her through whispers

"My Dad told me he's the reason most of the wizards that are in Azkaban are in there because of him!" Ivana hissed

"Yehh, he's crazy.. But he's brilliant" Izzy said.

"What's happened to his face?" asked Jessie who too, did not know who 'mad eye moody' was.

"I don't know." Hissed Cedric. They weren't the only ones talking now, the whole hall seemed to be whispering and muttering about the new arrival, Dumbledore cleared his throat,

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing at Moody "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not be held for over a century its is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" One of the red headed Weasley twins said rather loudly. The whole hall burst out laughing. Rose turned to face Cedric he had a large grin on his face.

"Im going to enter it." He told her. Rose had lost concentration I what Dumbledore was saying, she felt sick, she had a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach.


	4. Good To Be Back

Chapter 4: Good to be Back

_Chapter 4: Good to Be Back_

The rest of Dumbledore's speech past without further delay. Rose would not be able to tell you what he said because she was lost in her own thoughts, lost in fear. She could not put her finger on it but the thought of the Triwizard Cup at Hogwarts was somewhat frightening. As Rose sat there transfixed in her own thoughts she had not notice that the students had got to their feet and were leaving the Great Hall

"Rose, come on. . ." Cedric said pulling her arm, and pulling her back into reality. There were only a few people left in the hall now, at the top of the hall the teachers all seemed deep in conversation. Rose got up and headed towards the queue of people that were all pushing there way out of the Great Hall with Jessie and Cedric.

Once they were in the torch lit entrance hall the three of them crossed it heading towards the corridor that leads towards the kitchens, they stepped down the three steps which leads them towards the Hufflepuff common room. They past the portrait of a bowl of fruit, the entrance of the kitchen, and round a corner to face a large dated painting of a young man and woman dancing in a clearing of trees near a lake with a large familiar castle in the background. People have guessed through time that it was Hogwarts in the eighteen hundreds-

"Hem hem" interrupted Jessie, disturbing the dancing couple, "Witherbloom" and the picture swung open, revealing a square hole and crowded common room behind it.

"How did you know the password?" asked Cedric when they had clambered though the hole

"Oh, I bumped into Jack Cromwell on the train and he told me" said Jessie, who for some reason was blushing. Cedric looked confused at this but left it at that. Rose had not paid attention to them because she was taking in the surroundings of the Hufflepuff common room, the fires in the fireplace ablaze warming the room, the large Hufflepuff crest hanging on the wall was glowing in the flickering firelight, groups of people of people sitting in the gold comfy armchairs and the comfy black sofas scattered around the room chatting brightly to one another. As Jessie, Rose and Cedric crossed the room they would catch snippets of conversations, the new and most common topic was the Triwizard cup. The three headed towards the group of their friends.

"Ah it's good to be back" Cedric sighed as he flung himself down into an empty chair.

"Cedric my man" said James Maguire looking up from his game of exploding snap he was playing with Ivana and Charlie Vaughan, another seventh year "shame about the Quidditch wasn't it?" His concentration now turning back to the game.

"Ah . . . I suppose so James" Cedric said, pulling Rose onto his lap "but I'm sure the Triwizard cup will be worth it"

"Are you thinking of entering Cedric?" asked Violet innocently. Jessie snorted at that, and Rose shot her a 'stop-flirting-with-my-boyfriend' look, she then rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzling her face in his neck.

"Fancy yourself as champion Ced?" Asked Charlie with a grin on his face

"Oh I might do" smirked Cedric "Or I might not"

"Oh per-lease" said Jessie, who was sitting on the sofa opposite with Violet "as if you would get selected"

"Jessie . . ." Warned Rose, glaring for a second at her friend "Play nice"

"I was just saying" she muttered before picking up a copy of Witch Weekly and hiding behind that

"Well I think it's a good idea" chirped Ivana, whose hair was now singed at the ends as her cards had just exploded "Bring some fame to Hufflepuff"

"Yehh . . . Yehh, I think I might go for it" said Cedric

Rose, who had been quiet on the subject quickly jumped to her feet,

"Right, I'm gonnah go to bed . . . long day. ." she told Cedrics questioning face

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Cedric with a grin on his face; although he already knew what the answer would be it didn't stop him from asking

"No, not today . . . No … Not necessary today" said Rose

"Oh . . . wont it now?" said Cedric who was pretending to be disappointed, he was now on his feet.

"Nope." Mouthed Rose, who was now walking away backwards. Cedric ran at her, Rose giggled as he chased around the nearly deserted common room after her. Rose squealed as her captured her around the waist and pulled her body close to his. She glanced around his shoulder to check if the others were watching, she saw they wasn't, she then looked up into Cedrics deep brown eyes, she closed her own blue eyes as he leaned down and kissed her, his soft lips upon hers, fireworks exploded in her mind. Their lips moving swiftly in time with another's. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, her other hand was running through his hair, He had one hand placed on her waist holding her close, the other holding her delicate face. She did not know how long she stood there kissing him; it felt like hours, days, months, years. Though it was probably only a few minutes.

She then pulled away from him to breath. Her body ached for more as soon as she did so,

"Goodnight" he breathed into her ear; she then opened her eyes and found his brown eyes looking down again at her,

"Goodnight" she whispered back, she placed a kiss upon his lips once more,and again she broke apart, Cedric groaned as she did but let go of her waist. She walked across the common room towards the tunnel that leads to the Girl's dormitories. She waved over to the others that Cedric had now rejoined before disappearing of to bed.

Although Rose did not feel the least bit tired she pulled on her Pyjamas, climbed into her bed, pulled the curtains around her four-poster and lied down. Rose tried to get to sleep, but the battle of her thoughts disturbed her,

_He could die_

He hasn't even entered it yet.

_But he could die if he does._

He won't get selected even if he does enter

_But he could get selected and he could die._

You're just worrying over nothing.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side trying to clear her mind of all thoughts, she heard the other girls come in the dormitory a hour later and someone call out her name, she decided not to answer. A little while later she heard Izzy's baby snores, not long after she dropped of too.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the delay, i shall be putting on another chapter soon . Reveiws Welcomed :)**


End file.
